Jack the Dingo
] Jack The Dingo is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an 18 year old anthropomorphic male dingo orphaned at a young age and currently living with his friends Axel The Bandicoot and Jessabel The Otter. He is skilled in the subject of computers and technology. Basic Information Name: Jack The Dingo (Former nickname: Dingi) Gender: Male Age: 18 Species: Mobian Dingo Affilations: None Physical Description Jack has sandy brown fur, sandy brown hair and brown eyes. His main attire consists of a sleeveless blue jacket with two pockets on each side's front with orange strips on the side, white, blue and brown laced shoes and light navy blue gloves. Personality Jack tends to be rather a bit of cool guy, His main personality comes off as a generally relaxed person but changes to serious if the situation becomes intense and requires quick thinking. In his own time he tends to be a computer genius mainly working on his programes, inventions and improving his Jet. Relationships *Unknown Mother and Father *Galen (Possible Ancestor) *Anubis, Lobo, William, Jacqueline, Okami, Ezo, and Skye (Possible Relatives) *Carey (Love Interest) Axel : Jack met Axel when he was only 8 after Axel had been dropped off at the orphanage by Axel's Mother. Over the course of the first three months there, Jack helped Axel get around and eventually formed a stable friendship. Over the next few months Jack was generally picked on since his inventive nature made it hard for him to fit in with the other kids at the orphanage and Axel generally was only a mutual friend with him often not talking to him. But Axel saw this happen to him after he came into his room one right and saw Jack with a black eye after noticing him sitting under his bed sheets. Eventually Axel and Jack formed a stronger friendship over the years and became some what like brothers. Jessabel: Jack and Jessabel have a similar relationship like him and Axel but not as family like. Jack mainly looks after Jessabel when Axel is away on a single mission and usually requires Jack to be at home and monitor everything from their. Jack tries to look after Jessabel but doesn't do it as well as Axel does usually slacking off at points and letting her do what ever she wants to. Abilites Jack is rather skilled in the subject of technology and computers usually making new gadgets and gizmos for him and Axel to use during their missions. He mainly knows hand to hand combat but uses a variety of high tech weaponry if hand to hand won't suffice against their opponent. He also possess the knowledge on how to fly the Jet he uses to get him and Axel between missions but generally doesn't pull off extreme maneuvers and leaves it on auto pilot most of the time. Background Jack doesn't know much about his past or where he was born, the only thing he was told by the caretakers at the Metal City orphanage was that they found him on the doorstep. His original nickname was Dingi as the caretakers called him that because they didn't know his real name but over his toddler years he grew fond of playing with a Jack in the box and hence got his name, Jack. He began to develop a natural talent of creating inventions out of most basic of materials such as left over toy parts and string. This eventually became his obession leading him to sneak out at night to the city junkyard and taking what ever parts he could find and making inventions that both benifited him and the orphanage. Jack eventually ran away with Axel and Jessabel after the three of them were targeted by a local crime gang for taking an item of great importance to them but Jack was un-ware of how valuble the item was. After a massive shoot out with the gang the three of them decided to hide in the out-skirts of Metal city and have since remained there and eluded the gang. Trivia *Jack being a predatory dog and skilled in technology could mean that he is a possible relative of the House of Galen **This means he could mean he possesses latent Technomage powers.